<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Headcanons (open to suggestions!) by DuckDodgers781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626279">Dream SMP Headcanons (open to suggestions!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDodgers781/pseuds/DuckDodgers781'>DuckDodgers781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dad Schlatt, Dream Smp, Open to suggestions, Ranboo - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo in a box, Tubbox, dream - Freeform, dream smp headcanons, headcanons, mcyt - Freeform, techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDodgers781/pseuds/DuckDodgers781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of headcanons that i like</p><p>i will probably be labeling chapters with (angst) and (non angst)</p><p>but do comment on any chapter a headcanon or theory that you would like me to do 👍</p><p>i most likely will do it eventually</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Here (non angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think just a little happy/fluff chapter to get this thing started yeah?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade stepped through the portal and sighed, the cold air almost calming to him. Phil had told him earlier that Ranboo moved in with them, and with his past experience with Tommy, he thought he was going to constantly have to get extra supplies. So when Techno stepped into his house and saw that everything was completely untouched, he was surprised. He was also very confused when he started looking through the chests, seeing not even a stick was taken out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back outside and stood on the stairs, leaning against the railing. He looked to his left-towards where Phil said he would build Ranboo's little house-and spotted the saddest little shack he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, it still looked better than anything Tommy had built.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno started to go down the stairs, jumping over the railing when he was close enough to the ground. He jogged over to the shack he assumed Ranboo built and stopped right in front of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, was it </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>sad</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1"> The thing didnt have any walls, just fences. It wasn't that big, either, but that part he could understand. What he could't understand was how this kid could even do anything with literally nothing to keep him warm. He had to be freezing all the time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He continued to stare at it for a while, turning around when he heard a small "oh" come from behind him. Standing there was Ranboo, holding a ton of wood that Technoblade assumed was for everything but his little shack. He seemed to be struggling to hold it all, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ya need some help with that?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, um, no, actually. I-I'm good," Ranboo replied, moving the logs so they were under his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno stared him up and down before turning his gaze back to the shack. "You built this?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, yeah. I didn't really want to bother Phil that much, and I didn't want to be much trouble..." Ranboo awkwardly kicked at the snow on the ground. "So I just built something small and simple."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have any walls... Aren't you cold?" Techno asked, staring at the kid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A little," Ranboo said, readjusting the wood he was holding, "But I'm okay." He smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno looked at the shack, then back at Ranboo. "You can stay inside with me until Phil builds you a new house that has actual walls."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, no, I'm-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know you're, like, part Enderman or something, but I don't want you getting frostbite or something like that. You might also be so cold you're numb to it right now, which isn't good." Techno opened the gate to the sad shack and moved to the side. "So, quickly put the wood away and let's get goin'."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo doesn't bother arguing and does as he's told. When he closes the chest and stands back up, he feels a sudden warmth around his shoulders and on his back, causing him to flinch a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked back at Techno, who just shrugged. "Your movements were pretty stiff. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or me, but I assumed the cold. You've been out here for, what, a day now?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo nodded, walking back through the gate. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, no problem... Oh, you know you could've just used the wood in my house, though, right?" Techno asked, staring to walk back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda, I just wanted to be independent and not steal from you guys." Ranboo slightly mumbled as he followed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno gave a small "mm" in response and kept walking. They soon reached the house, and Ranboo thought the cape was warm until he stepped through the door. Sure, it might not have been warmer by much, but it was still warm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh you want anythin' to drink?" Techno asked, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, I'm good." Ranboo said, subconsciously wrapping the cape around him tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright, I'll be back up. You are not leaving until Phil builds you an actual house, which I'm sure he's gonna do the instant he sees how you've been livin'."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo chuckled a bit. "Okay, I'll stay here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno then climbed down the ladder and Ranboo walked over to a nearby chair. He sat down and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Maybe I'll be happy here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Runaway (slight angst, not much)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A boy runs away from his drunken dad, taking his little brother with</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not sure if this is a hc or an au, but it's being posted here anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, don't get him wrong, he loved his father, they just couldn't stay with him anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Pop</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Great... He's back at it again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stuffed the last of the things he figured he'd need in his satchel. He slung it over his shoulder and walked over to the room across the hall. He smiled sadly as he leaned against the doorframe. "You ready?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah! But where are we going?" His little brother asked, walking over to him and grabbing his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged. "A walk. Now, c'mon."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked down the stairs, still hand in hand. His grip on his young brother's hand slightly tightened and his smile dropped when they reached the main floor. There was a pang in his chest when he looked at the man with horns, surrounded by dozens of bottles of various alcohol. He walked over to the door and helped his brother put his shoes on, for he was too young to put them on himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where are you going?" The raspy voice of the man shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up and grabbed his brother's hand once again. "For a walk," He said, opening the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man grumbled and took another sip of his drink. He took this as a "Fine, whatever," kind of thing and left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked down the driveway and he noticed a box, waiting to be recycled. He picked it up and kept walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why'd you grab the box?" His brother asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't know how to respond. "It's... important," He decided to say. He couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice, but his brother didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked for a while. The little one never questioned it, but he did pick up some things he found interesting. Some string and a piece of a broken vase, to be exact. He didn't know why his little brother wanted the small things, but he didn't ask. He just let him grab what he wanted, and they would continue walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They then stopped at a corner of a road. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere considering there were no houses in sight. Nothing but forest surrounded the area.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He placed the box down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">really </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was the only way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm cold," His brother said, hugging himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh," He started looking through his satchel, "Hold on..." He finally pulled out a green, button-up shirt and held it out for his brother to put his arms in. He tried buttoning it properly once it was on, but it was so big on him it was nearly impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled sadly at his younger brother before pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">It's the only option...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry... This wasn't just a walk..." He whispered sadly. He didn't want to let go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...I know," His brother said. "I... I kinda figured..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That did not help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I... I'm leaving you here..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...I thought that would happen, too."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">did not help</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept hugging for a few more moments before they pulled away. He then picked up his brother and places him in the box. He planted a kiss on his forehead and started to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait!" His brother stopped him. He quickly took out the things he gathered and a marker. He uncapped it and drew a quick smiley face on the vase piece. He then somehow managed to attach the string to it, making it wearable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back over to his brother. The younger motioned for him to come down so he could reach him, so he did. His brother then proceeded to put the vase and string around his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now, promise me you'll never stop smiling," His brother said, sticking out his pinky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled. "Why?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just do it!" He shook his hand more to get him to complete the promise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrapped his pinky around his brother's. "I promise." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sad smile was now hidden by the mask as he got up and walked into the forest. He really didn't want to do this, but he didn't have much choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">It's the right thing to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">------</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been sitting in that box for what seemed to be an hour, hugging his big brother's shirt closer to him to try to keep warm. He perked up when he heard voices. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they sounded kind of funny to him. Then, there were footsteps running towards him. A blond boy wearing a red and white shirt who seemed to be the same age as him peeped inside the box.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Dad! There's a kid in here!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?" A worried sounding voice said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blond turned his attention back to him. "Hey, what's your name?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...Tubbo."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dad!schlatt :D</p><p>i've had this written out since december and i posted it on twitter, but i thought i'd post it here too</p><p>i hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>twitter: @duckdodgers781</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! drop a comment and follow my twitter @duckdodgers781</p><p>read my other fics too plz im desperate-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>